1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to protective covers for guns and the like. More particularly, the present invention relates to a bag which is configured to cover and enclose both an object disposed upon a rack, and a portion of the rack.
2. Related Art
There are many carrying devices which attach to cars, trucks, ATV""s, or other structures, for holding elongate objects. These range from simple gun racks, to more elaborate holding systems. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,607,772 and 5,078,279 disclose utility carrying devices for carrying guns, fishing poles, and the like, which are mountable to the handlebars, cargo rack, frame, or other parts of a car, truck, motorcycle, or ATV, or to a wall, window, etc.
When a gun or other object is placed in such holders, especially when the holder is mounted on an ATV or other vehicle, it is often desirable to protect the elongate object with a cover or case of some kind. While cases and covers for protecting guns, fishing poles, and other objects are well known, merely placing the object in the holder while in its cover or case presents certain problems. When a user stores a gun, for example, in a conventional gun bag or case on an ATV gun rack, and access to the gun is desired, the user must typically remove both the gun and gun bag from the rack, set the bag upon the ground or some other surface, open the bag, and remove the gun. Removing the gun bag from the rack in order to gain access to the gun is very inconvenient, and promotes wear and dirtying of the bag. Additionally, the gripping portion of the rack will tend to rub against and wear the outer surface of the bag, thus shortening its life.
It has been recognized that it would be advantageous to develop a bag which encloses an object on a holder or rack, and which may be opened without removing the object or the bag from the holder.
It has also been recognized that it would be desirable to develop a bag which is attached to a holder, and which, when opened, may be folded into a compact shape and disposed out of the way, without being removed from the holder.
The present invention advantageously provides a bag that is mounted to a rack or holder for holding an object. The bag includes a flexible case configured to enclose both the object and a portion of the holder upon which the object is disposed. Advantageously, the bag is configured to be opened to allow access to the object while the case remains attached to the holder. The bag includes an object opening sized to receive the object therethrough, and at least one holder opening sized to receive a portion of the holder therethrough.
In accordance with a more detailed aspect of the present invention, a transport system is provided, including a holder configured to be mounted on a vehicle, and a bag attached to the holder. The bag is configured to enclose both a portion of the holder, and an object disposed thereon. The bag includes two flexible sides hingedly joined along a lower edge, and releasably joined along the remaining edges. The bag is moveable between a closed configuration wherein the object and a portion of the holder are enclosed, and an open configuration wherein a user may have access to the object while the case remains attached to the holder.
In accordance with another more detailed aspect of the present invention, when in the open position, the ends of the bag may be folded inwardly beneath a lower edge of the open bag, such that the ends of the bag are enclosed and held between the attached sides between the upright posts of the holder.
Additional features and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the detailed description which follows, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, which together illustrate, by way of example, features of the invention.